1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a security device, and more particularly, to a security device which wraps around and secures a box-like structure in a secure locked position. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such a cable security device which includes a device that reduces a force which is applied to the cable loops from being fully transmitted to a spool and ratchet mechanism within the security device to prevent malfunction of the ratchet mechanism.
2. Background Information
Retail stores have a difficult time protecting objects such as boxes containing various expensive merchandise, books and other similarly structured packages, or protecting such containers from being opened and the contents thereof being removed without authorization from store personnel or damaged while on display. Consumers often want to visually inspect the packaged expensive articles before deciding to purchase them. The store is faced with the problem of how to protect these expensive articles from theft while displaying them for sale.
One manner used to protect these packages and the articles contained therein is to enclose the article within a transparent glass display case which can only be accessed from behind a counter of the retail store. The consumer can view the article through the glass but is not able to handle the article or read any of the information about the article that may be printed on the box unless a store clerk removes the article from the case. However, in large retail stores, the problem then arises of getting the selected merchandise to the customer after the customer wishes to purchase the same without subjecting the merchandise to theft. One manner is to maintain a supply of the boxes containing the expensive articles or merchandise close at hand for delivery to or pick-up by the customer for subsequent taking to a check-out clerk. However this makes the boxes susceptible to theft and requires additional sales personnel.
Another manner used by retail stores is to list the article in a catalog and require consumers to place an order from the catalog. The article is delivered from a back storage area and the consumer must simultaneously pick up and pay for the merchandise at the same location to prevent unauthorized removal from the store. The consumer does not get to inspect the article before purchasing and if they are not satisfied they must undergo the hassle of returning the article for a refund.
Boxes and similar objects are also subjected to unauthorized openings while being shipped via a courier. These objects can be easily opened and resealed when packaged and taped-shut in the conventional manner without the recipient or the sender knowing of such actions. Shipped packages can be secured within a security container with a locking mechanism but these containers are expensive to purchase and add size and weight to the package making it more expensive to ship. Also, would-be thieves can gain unauthorized access to the contents of these containers by “picking” the locking mechanisms or possibly guessing the combination to a combination lock.
Many of these problems are solved by using a security device which includes a cable and an internal spool and ratchet mechanism for tightening a plurality of cable loops about the object to be protected. Some examples of these prior art security devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,611,760, 4,418,551, 4,756,171, 4,896,517, 4,930,324, 5,156,028, 5,794,464, 6,092,401, and 7,162,899.
However, it has been discovered that if an abrupt force is exerted on the cable loops, such as by lifting a heavy package by the security device and simulating a sudden dropping of the package while continuing to grasp the security device, it would exert a large abrupt force on the cable loops that is transmitted directly to the internal ratchet mechanism possibly causing breakage of the ratchet mechanism enabling the cable to unwind freely from the cable storage spool mounted within the security device exposing the protected object to unauthorized entry or removal of the security device cable loops therefrom due to the unwinding of the cable loops from the internal spool of the security device.
Therefore, the need exists for a cable wrap security device which includes a ratchet mechanism for securing a plurality of cable loops which are placed about an object under sufficient tension to prevent their removal from the object and which is provided with a tension reducing device which prevents large abrupt forces exerted on the cable loops from being exerted directly onto the internal ratchet mechanism and cable storage spool to prevent breakage of the ratchet mechanism and possibly unwinding of the cable loops from around the protected object.